The present invention relates to electric elements, and more specifically to a lamp socket.
A conventional lamp socket A, as shown in FIG. 8. comprises a rotary switch control knob A1 rotated to turn on/off the tungsten bulb B installed therein. Because the rotary switch control knob A1 simply controls on/off status of the bulb B, the bulb B provides only a fixed intensity of light.